Johnny Tattaglia
Johnny Tattaglia was Philip Tattaglia's oldest son and the highest ranking underboss of the Tattaglia family. Biography Johnny Tattaglia took a more active role in the running of his father's business than his brother Bruno. After the hit on Vito Corleone, Johnny Tattaglia was on Sonny Corleone's death list, along with his father and brother, Carbone and Virgil Sollozzo. His brother Bruno was killed at his own nightclub by Salvatore Tessio's men following the attempt on Don Vito. When the Five Families War erupted after the murder of Sollozzo and McCluskey Johnny Tattaglia went into hiding, along with his father. His fate is Aldo Trapani throws a molotov cocktail or Aldo Trapani kill Johnny Tattaglia by throwing a normal glass bottle at him. In the video game Death Johnny Tattaglia appears in the upgraded versions of the standard The Godfather: The Game. He plans a vicious and bloody strike to weaken the Corleone family's defenses. His own family is nearly been destroyed by attacks from Sal Tessio in Brooklyn, who arranges the assassinations of Mikey Saleri, Donnie Marinelli, Tony Bianchi and Freddie Nobile, all high-ranking Tattaglias. Ultimately, Johnny is unable to act as is was killed by Aldo Trapani as Johnny attempts to escape his makeshift stronghold in Brooklyn Heights. Johnny's death is the final nail in the coffin for the Tattaglias, and they are forced to seek the support of Don Emilio Barzini to keep afloat. Players (Sal Tessio Hit 5): Johnny Tattaglia - When you're slaying a named Family member, you're likely to be paying the member back for outrages suffered by your own crew. With this senior member dead, you can crush the Tattaglia menace. Hit detail Undoubtedly, Johnny is the second most powerful Tattaglia and Weakiest Underboss you will face in the game. He is incredibly strong himself, his strength maybe equal to a Barzini Underboss, also with a strong private army under his command. His men are aggressive and stronger than the generics, his bonus condition is also very dangerous to fulfill. Make sure to take care of his men first, all of their accumulated damage potential is more dangerous than Johnny himself as for Johnny, his Magnum can cause trouble if they hit. For his bonus condition, shoot the exploding barrel around him or throw explosive weapons to him. Behind the scenes *''The Godfather Returns'' implies that Johnny Tattaglia had been killed by the Corleone family because there is no mention of him in the novel, which states that Rico Tattaglia had come out of retirement to succeed his brother. It is likely that Johnny Tattaglia would have been the heir to the throne. However, Mario Puzo's original novel states that only Bruno Tattaglia was killed during the Five Families War. It is however possible that Johnny Tattaglia was killed in the aftermath of his father's murder in order to prevent retaliation. *He is voiced by Chris Robson and he has the same character model as Donnie Marinelli. Tattaglia, Johnny Tattaglia, Johnny Tattaglia, Johnny Tattaglia, Johnny Tattaglia, Johnny